


What is desire?

by olympia_m



Series: Between two places [7]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympia_m/pseuds/olympia_m
Summary: They talk, they touch, they talk.





	What is desire?

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent moments. Takes place after Still on this side of the glass.

Akihito leaned against Asami, closing his eyes. “I enjoyed our break.” 

“I’m glad.”

“We should do it again. Soon,” he smiled.

“Without Feilong,” Asami muttered. 

Akihito nodded. He kind of liked Feilong, but a weekend alone with Asami? They might even get out of the bedroom. “And not at Kyoto.”

“Yes, Feilong will probably be spending some time there from now on.”

“Which reminds me,” Akihito grinned and reached for his bag. “Feilong brought me fortune cookies.” He found them after some rummaging. “Want one?” He gave it to Asami anyway.

“A very attractive person has a message for you.”Asami smirked. “Does he now?”

“Maybe.”

Asami pushed Akihito back. “And what might that message be?” 

“I love you.”

Asami growled. “You’re the only one who drives me crazy like this. When I’m done with you, you won’t be able to get up.” 

“Blah, blah, blah.”

Asami showed Akihito his tie, and he nodded. Asami tied it around his eyes, then rolled Akihito over, and pulled down his sweatpants and his underwear together. He heard the dry, sudden sound of a plastic cap thrown on the floor, and then felt a cool, wet finger penetrate him roughly. “In a hurry?”

Asami snorted. “Not really.” 

He took his time preparing Akihito after that, until Akihito started complaining. “I’m ready, Asami. Come on, you bastard.”

“Are you now? I don’t think so,” he said sounding as cool as ever. 

“I am. Fuck me, Asami.” 

When Asami entered him, it was swift and precise. Asami hit his prostate in the first go, and Akihito howled with the pleasure of it. He burned, and Asami’s strokes only fanned the flames. 

When Asami covered him with his body, took his wrists in a gentle hold, and kissed his nape, his thrusts unstopping and unerring, Akihito came embarrassingly fast. “I love you,” he whispered. 

“I know.” He slowed down. “Let’s see how long it takes you to get it up again.”

“Let’s find out,” he smiled, and lay boneless as Asami kissed him over and over, in tandem with his thrusts.

&*&*

Tao always knocked softly before entering. Feilong smiled. “Yes?”

“There’s someone to see you.”

“Someone?” He didn’t expect anyone. “Let them in,” he said. 

“I missed you,” Oriya said as he walked in, strangely out of place, and yet so right. 

Feilong smiled, closing the tab where he was checking flights to Japan. “I missed you too. Tao, some tea, please.”

The moment Tao was out of the room Oriya was next to him, pulling him close, kissing him desperately. “I have missed you so,” he whispered nuzzling him. 

“Same here.”

“It’s been too long.”

“Yes,” Feilong agreed. “A whole week.” He guided Oriya towards the sofa. “Tao will be back soon,” he said, unbuttoning Oriya’s shirt. “You look strange in a suit. But in a good way.”

“Thanks,” he laughed, and then moaned when Feilong started sucking the skin at the beneath the hollow of his throat. “Are you…?”

“Yes. You’ll wear my collar while you’re here,” Feilong promised, unable to get enough of that soft, warm skin. 

“Yes, please.”

Feilong smiled and kept kissing. “I’ll finish later,” he said when Tao knocked. 

Oriya’s eyes were warm. “I might mark you too?” he asked as the door opened.

“Later,” he allowed, smiling. 

Tao came in, followed by a small black cat. 

“What’s that?” 

Tao looked back. “What?” 

“The cat.”

“Oh, you followed me,” Oriya said, delighted. He got up and the cat went to him. It even jumped into his arms, and Oriya petted it, whispering to it. 

Tao stared. “What do you mean, the cat followed you? Didn’t you know you had your cat with you?”

“Ha, ha, yes, you’re right, that would have been too weird, right?” 

Feilong knew when someone was caught before preparing a lie, but he let it pass. “Tao, you should go back to your homework now.”

“Yes, Fei-sama.” 

“Fei?” Oriya asked after Tao left.

“You can call me that too, if you want.”

“What if I clip your wings? Names have power.”

Feilong smiled. Oriya’s eccentricities were charming. “As you wish.” He went back to the sofa. “We were in the middle of something.”

The cat hissed at him. 

“You may mark me,” Oriya said, putting the cat down carefully, “but never permanently.” He lowered his head, gazing at the cat. “I had forgotten for a moment.”

“Shame. I have a good tattoo artist on standby; you’d look good with my mark.” He caressed Oriya’s wrist, tracing a snake on his skin. 

“Oh, well. You will get over it,” Oriya said, taking off his shirt and offering his neck again. “Oh, before I forget this as well.”

Feilong pushed him down, and reached for his belt. “What?” 

“Lend me a sword. I feel naked without one near me.”

“I’ll let you choose which one. But sex first?”

“Yes, yes. Yes.”

&*&*

Akihito felt Asami move. “Don’t go.”

“Just to get some water.”

“No, stay here.”

Asami hugged him again. 

“I sleep better with you.” 

“Glad to hear that.”

“So, now I’ll sleep.”

“I’ve worn you out?” 

“No. Maybe. A little.” Akihito twisted so he could face Asami. “You were relentless.”

“You inspire me.”

“My ass hurts.”

“Told you it would.”

Akihito smirked. 

Asami kissed him. “Sleep.”

“Sleep.”

&*&*

Watching Oriya try the weight of the different blades was an aphrodisiac. “Perhaps I should hire you.”

“Perhaps I’ll fight for you for free.”

Feilong smiled. “Strangely enough, I believe you.” The cat reached for him, and he scratched her under the chin. “Can’t believe you brought your pet.”

“Can’t believe it either.”

“Yes, you should have brought a sword.” Not that he minded the display before him. Oriya was very particular, and had to try each weapon at least three times, cutting and thrusting and parrying and feeling how it moved. It was sexy. 

“Didn’t want the hassle.” Oriya gave him a dazzling smile. “And I wanted to see your collection.”

“Is it bigger than yours?”

“Substantially.” Oriya stared appreciatively at the wall covered from top to bottom with swords and daggers.

“Next time I come to your house, I’ll bring you one.”

“No, keep one for me here.” He offered the sword he was holding to Feilong, hilt first. “This one. Keep it for me alone.” 

It didn’t look remarkable, and it took a minute for Feilong to remember where he’d got it. That small antique shop, tucked behind the restaurant with the good duck that he hadn’t had in too long. “It’s yours,” he said, pushing it back towards Oriya.

“Thank you.” Oriya put it back in its sheath almost reverently. He seemed more at ease with it in his hand, Feilong realized, like he’d been holding his breath until then. 

“So, have you fought for anyone for free?”

“Yes, but I paid the price afterwards.”

“You don’t have to tell me.”

“I might. I may. I will.” Oriya sighed. “Muraki.”

“Your Idiot Best Friend? He wasn’t lying when he said you were covering his messes?”

“Of course not.” Oriya kissed Feilong softly on the cheek. “Don’t make me fight though. I’m better as a shield.”

Feilong smirked. “You will protect me?”

“If need be.” 

Oriya looked so earnest, and sounded so earnest, that Feilong couldn’t mock him. He wondered why he liked the idea. He was supposed to have outgrown such things. “Let’s hope it will not come to that.”

“That’s all we can do, after all. Hope.”

“We should drink to that,” Feilong smiled, needing to lighten the mood. Oriya was intense, and if they didn’t change the subject soon, Feilong would throw him on the floor and fuck him. Or Oriya would fuck him. His eyes were full of the same hunger than Feilong felt was in his. 

“Maybe we should have sex instead,” Oriya said, as if he were listening to his thoughts. 

“Yes. Can you wait until we get to my bedroom?”

“Barely.” He grinned, hugging Feilong. A moment later they were both on the floor, Oriya controlling their fall with ease. “I lied.”

“Then do it.”

Oriya did.


End file.
